Death Angels Chapter 4
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: In this chapter, Brooke finds out a major secret along with The Darley Gang. But it depends on how you take it.


"Death Angels" Chapter 4: Contains Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, And Strong Language.

Chapter 4: "Bad"

In the Westside of Boston, Massachusetts there was a gang that everyone knew and never crossed. This side of Boston smelled like piss and had scenes that made mothers hold their children close. Cops didn't respond to calls in this part of town. No one ruled this town; except for "The Darley Gang".

"Ring!, ring" went Billy's phone vibrating on the dresser. He exhaled deeply ignoring the ringing. Then the phone rang again, Billy's eyes opened up with fury. "Ugh, shit" Billy said leaning over Lexi who was sleeping naked next to him. Lexi groaned as Billy practically laid on her to answer his phone. "What" Billy asked on the phone. "Billy man where the fuck are you man!, We got shot up man" Baggy shouted. "What the fuck you talking bout" Billy shouted sitting up as Lexi woke up from his loud voice. "The Four fucking roses got shot up. A gang came in here and shot up the place. Joe got hit the arm and Peyton…..she got shot in the chest man" Baggy said. "Is she dead" Billy asked looking at Brooke who was asleep. "No, she's at Lundgren Hospital, where I am, so is Joe. Where the fuck were you man" Baggy asked. "I'm on my way there" Billy said throwing the bed cover off of him and finding his clothes on the floor. "Billy, what's going on" Lexi asked. "Four roses got shot up" Billy said throwing his shirt over his head. "What, who shot the place up" Lexi asked. "I don't fucking know" Billy shouted as Lexi looked scared by the tone in Billy's voice as Brooke woke up. "What's going on" Brooke asked half asleep. "Get up and get dressed, your friend Peyton's been shot" Billy said putting on his shoes. "What" Brooke shouted waking completely up. "Four men walked in the club last night and shot the place up, Peyton happened to get shot" Billy said grabbing Brooke out of the bed. "Get dressed now, I'll be downstairs" Billy shouted heading to his car. "You coming" Brooke asked rushing her clothes onto her body. "Okay, just let me get my clothes" Lexi said as a knock came at the door. "Billy were coming" Brooke shouted tripping and falling on the ground as a gun shot came through the door that would've got Brooke if she didn't fall. Brooke and Lexi screamed. The man walked inside and hit Lexi in the face with the back of his gun. As Brooke ran out the room and was thrown into the motel railing by the man. "Ow, you fucking prink!. Billy" Brooke shouted as the man covered her mouth and threw her back into the room and cut her on her stomach and she screamed as Lexi rammed her two fingers in the man's eyes and he screamed. Billy was impatiently waiting in the car and got out and heard screaming.

He flicked his cigarette and grabbed his shotgun from the back of his car and ran upstairs to the room. The man elbowed Lexi in the face and Brooke kicked the man between the legs, forcing him off of her. The man pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Brooke and she covered her face and screamed as Billy shot the man in the back. Blood splashed on Brooke and Lexi as they shouted. "Oh my god" Brooke shouted looking at the blood on her hands. Billy rushed in the room, breathing heavily we need to leave now" he shouted. As Lexi ran over to Brooke, "She got cut" Lexi said to Billy. As Billy picked Brooke up and held the shot gun. They ran to the car and Billy drove off, burning his tie as he drove. Billy got on the phone and called Baggy. "Yeah" Baggy asked. "I'm on my way to the hospital, some guy came back to my fucking place and tried to kill me" Billy shouted turning the car hard. "Did you see who it was" Baggy asked pacing around the hospital room as Joe watched. "Baggy, is that Billy" Joe asked. "Yeah, he's on his way" Baggy said. As the nurse stuck a needle in Joe's skin. "Fuck, you know I can feel that shit" Joe shouted at the nurse. "Fucking baby" the nurse said preparing the stitches. As Billy pulled in at the hospital. "We need a doctor please" Lexi shouted. As the ambulance men came running out and put Brooke on a stretcher and pulled her off down a long white hallway. "Sir if you can fill out her paperwork" the lady at the front desk asked. "I don't know her really" Billy said looking for Joe. "Well sir someone is going to have to fill out her paperwork" the lady said in a dry tone. "Well tell you what why don't you take your ass back there and ask her who she is, and after your done you can tell me what room Joe Darley is in" Billy shouted. "It's okay Billy, I have her phone. I'll call her mom or something" Lexi said rolling her eyes and heading outside on Brooke's phone. "Room" Billy asked. "Room 5, straight down this hallway and then you make a left" the lady said rolling her eyes. As Billy headed to the room where Joe was. "Billy" Joe said getting stitches. "Hey man, you alright" Billy asked approaching Joe and touching his head like a father concerned about his child. "Yea man, just a little blood. I've been shot now, burns like a yeast infection" Joe laughed. "Ha, what happened" Billy asked. "All done" the nurse said walking out the room. "I don't know Billy, we were just drinking and laughing. I didn't see the guys walk in. It was so crowded. They just pulled out guns and shot, Baggy managed to get one of them. He's at fat fucks warehouse, we can question him if he's still alive" Joe said. "That's good" Billy said sitting down and lighting a cigarette. "Maybe you need a room, you bleeding man" Joe said. "No man, it's not mine. Some guy came by my place and attacked the girls and I shot him" Billy said smoking. "Whoa, girls?. How many did you have?" Joe asked getting excited. "Two" Billy replied grinning. "My fucking hero" Joe said laughing as Billy laughed.

"Was it good man" Joe asked. "I would've fucked them if it wasn't" Billy replied snorting. "Ha, can I borrow one" Joe asked reaching down to Billy. "I don't think you could handle them" Billy said grinning. "Oh come on man, I can handle anything" Joe said lifting his arm and smiling. "What did Bones say about this" Billy asked snorting. "He's pissed like always; but he got his money so he's not too pissed" Joe replied. As Victoria arrived at the hospital, in a very expensive chinchilla jacket and her Gucci sunglasses on. Like she was some celebrity, who had to remain anonymous to the human eye. "Brooke Davis please" Victoria said to the front desk lady. "Um, who" the front lady asked. "Brooke Davis, I got a call to come down here. Average height brown hair, brown eyed female" Victoria said. "Oh, excuse. I called you" Lexi said walking up to Victoria who looked at the blood on her clothes. " Who are you" Victoria asked. " Um, I called you. I was with Brooke and Peyton and you see we were walking out of a club from downtown and this man robbed us and shot Peyton and Brooke got cut by his knife. I managed to get some help to get them here" Lexi said holding out her hand. As Victoria grinned and eased her hand into Lexi's, " Well thank you, I don't know why Brooke and Peyton would be down here on winter break. If she thinks this is not coming out of her allowance it certainly is" Victoria said. " Mrs. Davis, don't you want to know if she's okay" Lexi asked. "One thing I learned about hospitals, if you managed to make it here, then your fine. I'm sure she's just fine. Now if you don't mind I have to make a phone call um" Victoria asked pulling out her I- Phone and searching for a name. "Oh, It's Lexis, Lexis Reese, Mrs. Davis" she replied. "I don't know why a well mannered girl like you Lexis would be in a excuse my language; but a shithole like this" Victoria said walking away on the phone. As Lexi turned around not finished with what she was saying to Victoria , "Ugh. What a bitch" Lexi said sitting down. Peyton was in surgery and Brooke had came out the room with stitches and Victoria saw her and ran over to her. "Oh, my little Brooke" Victoria said helping her. "Hey mom" Brooke said hugging Victoria. "What on earth were you two doing down here. I get this call from that lovely girl over there saying that you were injured and that Peyton was shot. Why didn't you call me" Victoria asked. "Mom, I was stabbed. I couldn't call you and Peyton is laying on some hospital bed probably worrying about her life and your not worried" Brooke asked. " Ugh, sweetheart it was bound to happen. I knew Peyton would get herself into this someday, I'm not worried because she's not my child thank God. I do feel bad for her parents. She goes and gets herself shot and knowing those parents of hers can't afford any hospital bills" Victoria said. As Brooke looked at her evil, "That's a terrible thing to say mom, Peyton is my friend. My best friend" Brooke shouted. "If she was your best friend she would've taken the knife for you not trying to be cold; but isn't that what friends are supposed to do" Victoria asked. As Brooke stepped back and shook her head, "God, know I see why dad is never home" Brooke shouted. "Brooke Penelope Davis do not cause a scene, I think you've had enough attention tonight" Victoria said covering her phone. " You don't feel, all you care about is your name and the spotlight on you" Brooke shouted as everyone in the hospital looked at them yelling.

As Victoria put her sunglasses on her face, "Fine, I'll write a check for $5,000 for Peyton" Victoria said feeling guilty, pulling out her checkbook and writing the check and placing it on the counter to the front desk for the lady to take. "Your unbelievable" Brooke shouted. "Now that's enough out of you!, I have to come down here at 4:00 in the morning when I have to get up in 5 hours for an important business meeting" Victoria shouted as Billy and his gang came walking into the lobby where Brooke was. " Forget it!, forget me!, go home and get some sleep and get ready for your business meeting. Fuck me for being stabbed mother!" Brooke shouted. "Alright now that's enough, get in the car before I am forced to ship you off to bordering school" Victoria shouted. "Fuck this I'm not going home with you, it's winter break" Brooke shouted. "Oh yeah, where are you going to stay" Victoria shouted. "I'll have dad send me some money" Brooke shouted pulling away from Victoria. "Good, then maybe you could go live with him" Victoria said heading out the hospital doors. "You know you can't take your money to hell with you" Brooke shouted. As Victoria turned around and gasped. "That's it!, boarding school it is" Victoria said walking to her jaguar and driving off. "Brooke are you okay" Lexi asked touching Brooke's arm. "Yeah I'm fine. I have to call my dad" Brooke said grabbing her phone and heading outside. "Daddy" Brooke asked. "Brooke, oh I was so worried, your mother called me and told me that you've been stabbed and Peyton was shot. Do you want me to get a lawyer or move your things down here with me" Ted asked. "No daddy, I'm fine. Look, mom is just over reacting. I need some money for a hotel for a couple of days. I want to stay near Peyton to make sure she's okay" Brooke said. "Oh, alright sweet pea. I'll send you $5,000, let me know if you need more. I'm glad your okay" Ted said. "Thanks, I love you dad" Brooke said. "I love you too, oh I have a call coming in bye sweet pea" Ted replied hanging up. As Brooke walked back into the hospital. "So" Lexi asked. "Excuse me, this check is going to Peyton Sawyer, she got shot earlier" Brooke said. "I know who she is sweetheart, you can trust me with the check I know her parents. I called them and they have her car and if you leave your number I can call you to let you know she's okay" Doctor Grace said. "Thank you" Brooke said. As Brooke grinned at Billy who grinned back and headed outside where Lexi was. "Where are you going" Brooke asked. "I'm catching a cab" Lexis said. "Look Lexi, I know we don't know each other that well; but I kind of don't want to sleep alone tonight" Brooke said as a cab pulled up. "Yeah, okay. I could use a night from my house anyway" Lexi said helping Brooke into the cab. "Oh wait" Lexi shouted as the cab stopped and she ran in and handed Billy her and Brooke's phone numbers. "Stay hard" Lexi whispered in his ear and bit it and ran back into the cab. As Joe howled, " Let's switch sex lives" Joe laughed as Baggy, Heco and Bodie laughed.

Billy and his gang made it to Bones warehouse, where they were torturing the shit out of the man who shot up The Four Roses. "Bought fucking time, you assholes showed up" Bones shouted pulling his pants up. " We had to get Joe taken care of" Billy said dryly. "It's about time he got shot anyway, don't know why you keep holding his fucking hand. Anyway, we managed to get a name out of this one. He says his name is Dominic Reese, of the Razor gang. Apparently his father is the owner of The Knights N Kings club you guys robbed the other night. Dominic was bleeding fro head to toe, his eye bruised shut and deep cuts all over his body. "I think we ugh to just finish him" Bones said punching Dominic who spit out blood. "You hit like a bitch" Dominic laughed coughing up blood. "Cut his fucking tongue out" Bones said to Leech. As Leech grabbed Dominic's head and put the pliers around his tongue. "No wait, Bones if this man tried to kill all of us. This whole place could be wiped out. I say we leave him be and throw him on his daddy's porch" Billy said. "I don't give a fuck, you think his daddy's going to forgive us of taking his $10,000 dollars" Bones said. "Not if we bargain his son's life for more and we make an agreement" Billy said as Bones thought about it. "The Razor gang has more strength then we do; but we can hold the upper hand if we think smart" Billy said as Dominic laughed. "You must be the smart one" he laughed. "Alright, we hold this mother fucker hostage" Bones said. As he rubbed Billy's face. "This better work or I'll cut your balls off my fucking self now get out of my sight" Bones shouted. As they untied Dominic and gave him some water as Dominic drank the water and looked at Billy as he kept drinking. "Now put him in the fucking back" Bones shouted as Dominic smiled at Billy and was drug into the back.

"Hello Brooke" a woman asked. "Hello" Brooke asked. "Hi, this is Doctor Grace, I was calling about Peyton" she said. "Oh yes, how is she" Brooke asked. "Fine, just fine, we have her stitched up and she's resting right now. Her parents are here would you like to talk with them" Grace asked. "Um, no not right now. I'll come see them tomorrow and thank you for calling me" Brooke responded. "Your welcome, have a safe night" Grace said hanging up. "You too" Brooke said coming out of the bathroom and drying her hair. "Shit, my car is still at Billy's place. I feel bad going back there considering the dead guy there" Brooke grinned as Lexi dried her hair with a white towel. "I'll go get it tomorrow" Lexi said. "Oh, thank you" Brooke said smiling. "Do you have any family" Brooke asked. "Yes, I have my father. And my two brothers" Lexi replied smiling and taking a bite of her burger. "Two brothers" Brooke asked. As Lexi started to comb Brooke's hair. "Yes, Dominic and Donovan. Dominic is 23 and he was a marine; but they kind of kicked him out because he was to aggressive" Lexi replied. "Too aggressive, it's the marines how are you too aggressive" Brooke asked. As Lexi stopped combing her hair and exhaled. "Oh shit, if you don't want to talk about it" Brooke said holding her hand. "No, its okay. My father Frances, he calls gave Dominic his gang name which is Lizard, because when he didn't get to fight in the marines he would hurt himself. Cut pieces of himself off. I think it was because of what he had seen over there. Lizards tend to eat their own limbs to get out of a trap and that's what Dominic does. In the marines he would kill his attacker and he would over kill him. You know cut off flesh from them and keep it. He also tried to kill himself twice. He cut both wrists and swallowed a bunch of pills, that was after my mom died. Dominic was closest to my mom, he's the oldest. Anyway, Dominic has many stories that people tell and I tell you all of the bad ones are true. Dominic is not right in the head; but my father doesn't want to accept that" Lexi said. "Oh my, wow, what about Donovan" Brooke asked.

"Oh, Donovan's the middle child. He's 20. He has some issues too; but he's my favorite. When I was little I had this skin thing, it looked like I was in a pot of boiling water and no one wanted to touch me and one day I wanted some ice cream from the ice cream truck and the guy wouldn't give me some. So Donovan stole his truck and we parked it in a nearby park and ate all the ice cream" Lexi laughed. As Brooke laughed. "How old was he" Brooke asked laughing loudly. "12" Lexi laughed. "Oh, my god you come from a family of thugs" Brooke laughed. "Yea; but he's so calm and sweet. He'd like you" Lexi said. "Well how would you know" Brooke asked. "Because tomorrow I want you to meet my family" Lexi laughed. "Oh, okay. What's Donovan's code name in this gang" Brooke laughed. "Grand" Lexi said. "Grand?, what kind of name is that" Brooke asked. "It's stands for Grand Thief Auto. Donovan went to jail a lot for stealing cars mostly now he just robs anybody for anything" Lexi laughed. As Brooke laughed. "You said you were in a gang, what's your gang name" Brooke asked. "Were the Razor Gang, we get our name from our knives. We only use knives and I've seen some pretty fucked up shit growing up from my father" Lexi said. "Are you and you father close" Brooke asked. "He tries to make us that way" Lexi replied. "So how bad is this gang" Brooke asked. "Bad" Lexi replied kissing Brooke goodnight.


End file.
